


It’s set in stone, the siren’s gone, you’re on your own.

by protect_rosie



Series: five plus one [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a really hard time believing Rosie or; five times Rosie tells Kevin he loves him and the one time he actually believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s set in stone, the siren’s gone, you’re on your own.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do one of these for a really long time and after watching the Padres lose (again) I felt that it was time to write. Granted, it was around one in the morning and this is probably a result of my sleep deprivation and not the Padres’ loss, it still came out great (or at least I think so). 
> 
> I wrote the first three parts at one in the morning and the rest this morning. 
> 
> title from Farewell, My Love’s _Wrong & Right_ on their EP, _A Dance You Won’t Forget_
> 
> Anyway, this is unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> And also, **this is a work of my imagination, therefore not real at all (though I wish it was), but it’s not and it should never be considered that way.**

_i_

The first time Rosie says it is after Rosie’s just blown him in the bathroom of his parents’ house. Kevin’s still gripping the sides of the sink and Rosie’s wiping come off the left side of his face. Rosie comes up and cups Kevin’s face, bringing him down to kiss him. It’s sloppy, it’s messy, but it’s still sweet and tender, just like the first time.

“I love you,” Rosie murmurs against Kevin’s lips, and Kevin freezes. “So much.”

When he pulls back, Kevin knows that something deep inside Rosie wants Kevin to say it back, but he’s not quite ready to say it yet. So instead, he pulls Rosie back in and kisses him until both their lips are swollen and tearing on the edge of being bruised.

//

_ii_

The next time it happens, is at Rosie’s parents’ house, after Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone is lounging around in the living room, watching some random movie that Rosie’s dad pulled out from his extensive dvd collection. 

The movie is nearing its end when Rosie leans up and kisses Kevin’s jaw and says, “I love you,” and then snuggles back against Kevin. 

Kevin’s at a loss for words, and he’s still not ready to say it, so instead he hugs Rosie tight, enjoying the warmth of their bodies fusing together.

//

_iii_

Rosie’s childhood friend visits them for Christmas and everyone’s ecstatic about it, seems like the two were really close, and well, even though everyone, everyone as in Rosie’s family is ecstatic about having Robin over, he isn’t, _Kevin_ isn’t very happy about it. Robin touches Rosie a lot, _a lot_ , and Kevin doesn’t like that one bit. He may not be very affectionate towards Rosie in the presence of others, but he figures he more than makes up for the fact in the sack, kissing up Rosie’s neck and holding him close after.

It seems that Rosie picks up on Kevin’s jealousy, because one day after everybody’s gone to bed, Rosie corners him in their room, locking the door behind them.

“Alright,” Rosie says, placing his hands on his hips as he eyes Kevin, who’s sitting on their bed. “What’s been going on with you? You’ve been acting really weird lately.”

“I’m fine,” Kevin bites out.

“Fuckin’ bullshit. Tell me what’s wrong or I’m not putting out tonight.”

“Now, _that_ , that’s ‘fuckin’ bullshit.’” 

“Just tell me what’s wrong, please?”

“It’s nothing, really, it’s just.. it’s just _Robin_.”

Rosie arches an eyebrow before he sits next to Kevin and asks, “What _about_ Robin? I thought you were okay with him coming over.”

“I am.. I am. It’s just that he.. he touches you, like a lot, and I don’t like that.”

“Are you jealous?” Rosie laughs, and when Kevin doesn’t reply, he laughs again. “Oh my god, you are jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“So silly, so, so silly. You know I only love you and no one else.”

Kevin gets up and heads for a shower, saying “yeah, yeah” before he closes the door.

//

_iv_

“...this goes out to my wife, Jenny Wainwright and my three little daughters,” Adam says happily as Rosie pumps a fist in the air.

The two sing the song horribly off key, even though Adam seems to be really into it. The whole time, Rosie is sneaking glances into the crowd, trying to see Kevin’s reaction. Thankfully, he’s laughing the whole time. He laughs up until the end of the song, when Rosie replies a very enthusiastic “yes” to the question of marriage. That’s it, even if it’s part of the act, there’s something that makes Kevin uneasy, so he leaves. All three Matts call after him, but he doesn’t look back. Instead, he heads towards the parking lot and to his car. He heads home.

Rosie joins him at home, not even an hour later. 

“What the hell happened back here?” he asks as soon as he comes home and spots Kevin sitting on the living room couch. “You just left and didn’t tell anyone where you were going?”

“What, now I have to report to the entire team, just to let them know where I’m going?” Kevin retorts, switching the tv to another channel.

“No, but it would have been nice for you to let someone know so that way I wouldn’t be driving around for forty five minutes looking for you! You have to quit pullin’ stuff like that.”

“Pullin’ stuff like what? Like you do everyday?”

Rosie sighs and finally sits next to Kevin, he places a hand on Kevin’s knee and then says, “Listen, if this is about today, I want you to know that you’re being really stupid. You should know, by now, that I only have eyes for you, I only love you.” Then he gets up and walks into the kitchen, leaving Kevin speechless -- Rosie really needs to stop telling Kevin he loves him.

//

_v_

Kevin’s arms are wrapped around Rosie’s waist, Rosie’s head resting comfortably on Kevin’s chest. The two are swaying back and forth, enjoying the intimacy that a small wedding brings. 

Originally, Kevin had wanted to stay behind, to let Rosie really enjoy himself, but Rosie insisted and insisted, and finally, Kevin gave in. And now he’s really glad he came along. Rosie’s always in a good mood, always, but it seems like he’s in a _really_ good mood this night. 

It’s soft and it’s quiet, but Kevin definitely hears that “I love you” coming out of Rosie’s mouth as the soft music makes them turn in unison. Kevin, he doesn’t know what to say, he’s not really sure that this, Rosie’s sister’s wedding is the best place to tell his boyfriend of five years that he loves him. So he doesn’t, instead just hugs him tight.

//

_+i_

It’s been several days since Rosie left, and each passing minute, each fucking passing minute, feels like a fucking eternity. Kevin’s not going to say that he and Rosie are ‘on and off’ but they have broken up three times, the most recent one being the third and what seems to be the last one. Last one, because Rosie hasn’t called or anything. 

It’s stupid to think, fucking stupid to think and look back on the reason _why_ they even broke up in the first place -- Kevin hadn’t introduced Rosie to _his_ family yet. It seems like something very trivial to Kevin, but apparently of great importance to Rosie. 

Rosie had said, before he left Kevin, that he was sad that Rosie didn’t mean as much to Kevin as Kevin meant to him. Well, there was only one way to prove Rosie wrong, and after five years, Kevin decides it’s the right thing to do, so he goes to buy a ring. He calls and asks his family, as well as Rosie’s, to come to their house. He calls Rosie once everyone is there and asks him to come over, begging him, telling him that they need to talk. 

There’s a knock and immediately, Kevin answers it -- it’s Rosie. Rosie raises an eyebrow but comes in anyway. Kevin asks Rosie to follow him into the back yard. Rosie’s eyes widen once he sees his parents are there too, and some other people he’s never seen before.

“Rose,” Kevin says in Rosie’s ear. “The people sitting next to your parents are _my_ parents.”

Rosie is at a loss for words, he never expected _Kevin’s parents_ to be there when he came to talk to their son. Kevin introduces them and Kevin’s mom says something like “Kevin said you were handsome but I don’t think he ever said how handsome you really were.”

They all go out to dinner and before dessert comes, Kevin places a hand on Rosie’s knee and starts telling Rosie how much he really means to him, before he gets down on one knee and pops the ring out. Rosie cries, because of course he’s always been really fucking emotional, before he says yes. They both get up and hug. Rosie tells Kevin how much he loves him in between kisses, and Kevin finally says the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this piece. I’m looking forward to writing more of this. 
> 
> If you’re interested in being my beta or collaborating with me then you are more than welcome to contact me on tumblr: **protect-rosie.tumblr.com** or at **emmwrites.tumblr.com**. 
> 
> thank you for all your support! don’t forget that comments are greatly appreciated and make my day and kudos are also super neat!! thanks. :)


End file.
